Love Me Cheerilee (PMV re-enactment)
by Fire-Blast99
Summary: This re-enactment of the famous PMV by BronyDanceParty should give a clear story of what happened at Cheerilee's school, and what happened to the two Bronies known as the LivingTombstone and BronyDanceParty.


**Love Me Cheerilee (PMV re-enactment)**

**Cheerilee stood outside the school door, waiting for her students to come, a bright, happy young Pegasus came skipping up the steps, then walked into the classroom calmly,**

"**Why, it seems you are super happy today, WoodenToaster" Cheerilee said sweetly, WoodenToaster smiled at her teacher,**

"**Yes, Miss Cheerilee, I am EXTREMELY excited for today" WoodenToaster said happily, Cheerilee nodded as she saw other fillies come in, WoodenToaster turned her head to see a blue foal chatting to another pony, WoodenToaster smiled at the blue foal,**

"**Nice to see you again, WoodenToaster. How was your weekend?" the blue foal said, WoodenToaster smiled,**

"**It was fine, BronyDanceParty, I went to Canterlot on Saturday, so much fun!" WoodenToaster said.**

**A young grey with a blue mane and tail foal walked down the streets, he looked up to his teacher Cheerilee, he blushed as she smiled at him, he sighed and continued walking towards the school house, he wasn't sure what he should say,**

"**Hope you had a lovely weekend, LivingTombstone" Cheerilee said, LivingTombstone smiled a little, feeling terribly sheepish,**

"**Yes, Miss Cheerilee" LivingTombstone said, he sat down at his desk, but was super scared, he wanted to tell Cheerilee, but how? WoodenToaster sat down, LivingTombstone went daydreaming (again),**

"**Tombstone, snap out of it! This is a school! Not your house!" WoodenToaster murmured, LivingTombstone was caught in a day dream, WoodenToaster scoffed, she slapped him on the back, he yelped, WoodenToaster pointed towards Cheerilee, LivingTombstone gulped, but he continued smiling, he felt now was the time,**

"**My, thank you BronyDanceParty", LivingTombstone was shocked, **_**What just happened?**_** he thought, he saw BronyDanceParty push forwards an apple to Cheerilee, LivingTombstone felt like screaming, but he held it back, he watched the blue foal walk back to a desk, **_**I'll show him who deserves Cheerilee!**_** LivingTombstone thought, he scrunched up a piece of paper, then threw it to BronyDanceParty's cheek, WoodenToaster was puzzled, she continued watching the two,**

"**Why, you little!" BronyDanceParty said, WoodenToaster gasped as she saw more paper being thrown, LivingTombstone pounced on top of the blue foal, everyone in the class gasped as the two got hurt, **_**What are they doing!?**_** WoodenToaster thought, she raised her hoof,**

"**Miss Cheerilee!" WoodenToaster said, Miss Cheerilee saw BronyDanceParty kick LivingTombstone off of him, both were bruised and hurt, she walked angrily towards the two foals, LivingTombstone gulped, BronyDanceParty panted like a mad dog.**

**Cheerilee gave LivingTombstone into trouble for hurting BronyDanceParty and causing a fight, LivingTombstone felt really sheepish, he just had to tell her, but when? BronyDanceParty went outside for a bit, LivingTombstone got out a flower, but it was already too late, he was surprised to see BronyDanceParty with a bouquet, BronyDanceParty held it out towards Cheerilee, Cheerilee chuckled as she was about to receive this gift, but LivingTombstone kicked the blue foal away, then did a magic trick, WoodenToaster rolled her eyes, **_**What are these idiots up to now?**_** WoodenToaster thought, BronyDanceParty pushed LivingTombstone, LivingTombstone fell hard on the floor, WoodenToaster gasped, **_**He shouldn't have done that!**_** WoodenToaster thought, Cheerilee was about to receive this heart saying "I Wuv You" from BronyDanceParty, but then LivingTombstone began another fight with the blue foal, Cheerilee was super angry, she felt like no one would listen, she then saw a bright light, and a white Pegasus come in, he looked at the fight between the two foals, WoodenToaster sighed, **_**Finally! Thank goodness! This will save everypony a lot of hassle!**_** WoodenToaster thought, Cheerilee walked out with the Pegasus, the two foals were surprised, LivingTombstone grew angry, he looked at the blue foal beside him,**

"**This is all your fault!" LivingTombstone said as he pushed BronyDanceParty, WoodenToaster scoffed, **_**When will they quit it? Who knows when!**_** WoodenToaster thought.**


End file.
